Coffee shop
by Gacktlover
Summary: A song fiction. Falling in love at a Coffeeshop by Landon Pigg. Read and tell me what you think.


Casey sat and watched. I could see her. But my only question was why I was watching her. Maybe It was this stupid song playing. Wait why was I here it the first place? Oh yah Casey wanted some hot chocolate. So she had dragged me to Starbucks.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Sometimes I wonder why I had accepted Georges bribe to live with her. But I wanted to keep the prince. So I had accepted. Now I drove Casey all over instead of driving random hot college students all over. And a part of me doesn't even care. Cause I watch you.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too _

Last night she came home in tears and I got to hold her. And for some reason it felt so right. After she fell asleep in my arms I sat and smelled her hair. Oh and did it smell good. But she's my step sister. She defiantly doesn't care about me like that.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

When she first moved in I hated her. Why wouldn't I? She was stepping in on my domain. Dating my best friend. Over stepping boundaries. But as time went on she became my best friend. She knew the real me. The on I hid from everyone. She knew I was sensitive. She knew me.

_No one understands me quite like you do _

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me _

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

"**De-rek!!" she screamed. **

"**What Klutzilla?"**

"**I want you to drive me for coffee."**

"**You may be my step sister but no!"**

"**I will go find Nora! You live under her ruff now."**

"**Fine. They've only been married for a week but you are already a pain in my butt." **

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

"Casey you wanna dance ?"

"Uh.. Derek are you okay? You don't dance. Plus I don't think the music is playing for us to dance to."

"So what? it's a free country. And I do too dance."

"Let me rephrase. You don't dance with me."

"I will now. Please Case, I want to dance."

"Fine"

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Wow her eyes. They are so amazing. And as we dance I watch her eyes begin to shine more. What was it about this song? Before I knew it I had Casey up next to me. I felt the closeness that I only felt when we were resting.

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine _

_Now I'm shining too _

We are getting closer. And I actually do not care. Cause I can smell her hair. It smell good. Even better than the last time I sat smelling it. Wow and some part of me wants to kiss her. I think… I just kiss her.

_Because_

_Oh _

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

You pull away from me. And stop. And stare. I don't know what to say. She just backs away. She is out the door and running. I just stand there what else to do? I think I messed up. Oh my gosh all I want to do is take it all back.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

I got home before her. I imagine all the bad things that could happen to her. My mind is going wild. I sit and stare at the door. Hoping that any second that it will open. She didn't come back at all that day. I imagine she checked into a hotel.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much _

_All of the while I never knew _

She come home to pack up her stuff the next day. She moved in with a friend. I still saw her but we didn't speak. I was pretty sure she hated me. But then again why wouldn't she.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

I sit there every day. I hope she will come in. After two months she does. She looks at me. And smiles.

"Derek I am so sorry."

"Casey it is all my fault. "

She stopped and listened. Then smile. And I listened to the radio.

"This one is dedicated to a listener. Casey is sorry and loves you, too. Now we are listening to Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg."

"Derek can we have this dance?"

"Yes."

"I love you Derek."

_All of the while_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you, you!_


End file.
